Mistletoe
by winged-saetta
Summary: Christmas one-shot! Super fluffy and kinda cliche...Sorry about that! xD Anyways, it's Christmas and theirs a party at Titans Tower! Read and Review? :  BBXRae3 Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!  -  Sorry about my uncreative title and summary D:


Merry Christmas everybody! And Happy Holidays to people who are non-Christians! :D

I haven't done a BBXRae fic in sooo long and I kinda miss their whole relationship. I've been soooo obsessed with Artemis and Wally toegether inYoung Justice...I've decided I needed a break.

Anyways, just a cute Christmas one-shot of Beast Boy and Raven...Enjoy3

* * *

><p>"Friend Raven?" A pair of confused lime green eyes stared at Raven, waiting patiently for her to stop meditating.<p>

Raven sighed at the sound of Starfire's voice and stopped chanting her magic words. She opened her own eyes and stood in front of her Tamaranean friend. "What?"

"What is the mistletoe that friend Beast Boy was speaking of?" Starfire's head was cocked slightly, indicating that she was genuinely confused.

"It's a plant." Raven stated simply as she headed towards the exit of the roof.

Starfire trailed after Raven, still confused as to what mistletoe was and why it was related to Christmas. "I do not understand. If it is merely a plant, why do friends Beast Boy and Cyborg speak of it so highly?"

Raven proceeded to open the door of the roof and walk down the stairs as she spoke with her monotone. "It's a plant that people hang up during the Christmas season. When two people are under a mistletoe, they have to kiss. Beast Boy and Cyborg just like the plant because they're boys and they like any excuse to have sexual contact."

Starfire followed Raven down the hallway, towards Raven's room. "Well they are hanging many up all throughout the tower. Boyfriend Robin is helping."

When Raven reached her door, she turned around to face Starfire. "They are getting ready for the party, that's all. It's just decoration and it's not important Starfire."

Starfire nodded and then looked at Raven expectantly. "Since the boys are doing the hanging out while they prepare for the party, perhaps we should do the hanging out at the mall of shopping and purchase some apparel for the party this evening."

Raven was about to say no and retreat into the safety of her room, but it was Christmas and she couldn't turn down Starfire's hopeful smile. "Fine. But we can only stay at the mall for a little while. The party starts in a couple of hours."

Starfire's smile grew even bigger. "Oh thank you friend Raven!"

Raven sighed and then teleported both herself and Starfire the mall.

When the two girls returned from the mall, they put their shopping bags in Starfire's room and then went to see how the common room looked. It looked amazing. The Christmas tree was littered with dazzling lights and colorful ornaments while countless snacks were spread out on the tables. Neon red and green decorations filled the room, and there were a couple of mistletoes taped to the ceiling.

"Wow. You actually did a decent job." Raven took note of how nice their common room looked.

"Thanks Raven!" Beast Boy smiled brightly at the compliment.

"I doubt you lifted a finger to help. You're too lazy." Raven commented as she made her way to the Christmas tree. She studied all the ornaments, pleased with the way the tree looked. She liked Christmas. It was never celebrated on Azarath, but on Earth it was a tradition for many people. The Titan's had never really celebrated it together before this year.

It was surprisingly Raven's suggestion. Who would have thought that a girl that was half demon would want to celebrate a holiday that was based on religion? This was the first year they would celebrate it. Robin decided to invite all of the honorary Titan's and the Titan's East so that they could throw a Christmas party on Christmas eve. On the actual day of Christmas, it would just be Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and Robin exchanging the gifts that they had all gotten for each other.

"Aw Rae! You know me so well!" Beast Boy should have been hurt by Raven's statement, but he was used to her snide remarks after all these years.

"Actually," Robin chipped in after greeting his girlfriend with a kiss on the cheek and an arm wrapped protectively around her waist. "Beast Boy was that one who did most of the decorations and baking. He was also the one who put the lights and ornaments on the tree."

"I find that hard to believe." Raven then turned away from her teammates and headed for the door to the hallway, Starfire following close behind. Just as the door slid open, she turned back and looked at Beast Boy. "Oh and Beast Boy?"

"What's up Rae?" Beast Boy asked, not liking the malicious glint in her eyes.

"If you ever call me 'Rae' again, I will torture you so bad that you will wish you were never born." She turned away from him and began to walk into the hallway when Beast Boy's voice stopped her.

"Who knew you were so kinky Raven." Beast Boy smirked as Raven glared at him while Starfire dragged her to her room.

"I cannot believe how immature Beast Boy is." Raven practically growled this as Starfire unpacked all of the things they had bought from the mall. Raven sighed as Starfire pulled both of their outfits from the shopping bags. "Do we really have to wear those?"

Starfire smiled and nodded. "Of course! It is in the spirit of the Christmas!"

Raven groaned before taking the dress in her hands. _It could be worse._ She took all her stuff and changed as Starfire changed into her own clothing. When Raven looked at herself in Starfire's mirror she released another groan. "I'm changing." She stated this in her monotone voice as she looked at herself in the mirror. The dress she was wearing was a red knee-length dress with a square neckline and straps that were about an inch and a half wide. The dress also had a black belt on the empire waistline, and white faux fur on the hem of the skirt of the dress. Her shoes were simple black high heeled boots.

"No!" Starfire started to whimper and she put on her best puppy dog face. Her eyes began to water as the bottom of her lip quivered. "Please do not do the changing of the outfit. It looks most wonderful."

Raven looked at Starfire, about to say no. The way Starfire's face looked stopped her. _I can't say no because if I do then she'll be bugging me the whole party to change back. I can't ruin the party for her…it'll ruin her Christmas. _She sighed in defeat before continuing her thoughts. _At least I'm not wearing what she picked out for herself. _Starfire was basically wearing a bright red crop top with white faux fur lining the top and bottom of the tiny shirt, a bright red mini skirt with faux fur on the hem, a Santa hat, and black pumps. _Boyfriend Robin is going to have a heart attack._ Raven almost laughed at the idea, and she would of if she weren't wearing what she was wearing. "Fine."

"Oh this is glorious! Come Raven, the party has already begun and most of the guests have arrived. We must present ourselves!" Starfire smiled brightly and grabbed Raven by the arm.

"Wow girls, you two look hot!" Bumble Bee complimented Starfire and Raven when they arrived in the common room. Mostly everybody was already there. People were dancing to the music playing, talking to friends they haven't seen in a while, and eating the food that the boys made. Everybody was having a really great time.

"We appear to be at a relatively high temperature? Please friend Bumble Bee, how to we look hot if it is cold during this season?" Starfire tilted her head in confusion as Bumble Bee shrugged and walked off. Starfire looked to Raven for an explanation.

Raven rolled her eyes. "It's another way of saying you look nice."

Starfire was about to say something when Beast Boy and Robin approached them. "Hey Star."

"Hello Robin." Starfire smiled warmly and walked over to her boyfriend.

"Do you want to dance?" Robin asked, nervously offering his hand. He knew she would say yes, but he always got nervous around his stunning girlfriend. The way she looked and the way she was dressed tonight wasn't helping.

"I would love to." She offered another warm smile before taking his hand and letting him lead her to the dance floor.

Raven watched as the happy couple made their way to the dance floor before turning to Beast Boy. "I'm guessing Robin was too nervous to ask her alone, so he made you tag along."

"Nuh-uh! I came over here to talk to you actually." Beast Boy smiled as he shifted so that he was standing next to Raven.

Raven turned away from him and began taking steps in the other direction. "Maybe we can talk later. I kind of wanted to be alone for a while and I still haven't forgiven you for that comment you made about me earlier."

Beast Boy took a couple of steps towards her, grabbed her by the arm and spun her around so that she was facing him. "Listen Raven, I'm really sorry about that. I was just trying to be funny but I ended up being a jerk. I'm sorry."

"I'm taken by surprise by your new found maturity. I guess I accept your apology." She then turned away from him and began to converse in small talk with some Argent and Kole.

Beast Boy starred after Raven and was about to go after her when Aqualad came up and began having a conversation with him.

About an hour later, Beast Boy was bored with talking to everybody. The party was still on fire, but Beast Boy was just bored for some reason. He really wanted to talk to Raven. Scanning the crowded room for Raven, Beast Boy ended up being disappointed when he didn't find her. _If she's not here…she's probably in her room…or…on the roof! _Beast Boy then jumped up and ran to Raven's room, only to find Jinx and Kid Flash making out on her bed. _This will be great blackmail for later._ He smirked as he dashed towards the roof.

To say Raven was freezing cold was an understatement. She was shivering violently as millions of tiny goose bumps appeared on her flawless pale gray skin. She was shocked when she felt something warm being draped on her shoulders. She looked back to see a smiling Beast Boy covering her with his black jacket. All he was wearing now was a purple T-shirt and dark faded jeans. "Won't you be cold?"

Beast Boy just shrugged as he took a seat next to Raven and allowed his legs to dangle off the side of the roof. "How come you're out here anyways? The party's inside and it's like negative a million degrees out here."

Raven wrapped Beast Boy's jacket tighter around her body before shrugging. "I wasn't having fun. There were too many emotions in that room and I was beginning to get a headache. I came out here because I like it up here, on the roof." She gave a content sigh as she looked out at the frozen water. "What about you? Why are you out here? I thought you hated the cold more than anyone."

"I don't know. I wanted to hang out with you and I figured that you were probably up here." He rapidly rubbed his bare arms with his hands in effort to make himself warmer. Sadly, he was unsuccessful.

"Why would you want to hang out with me?" Raven looked back at Beast Boy, suddenly feeling guilty for taking his jacket. "Do you want your jacket back?" She removed the jacket from her body and handed it to Beast Boy.

"No, keep it. I'm fine. I am Beast Boy after all." Beast Boy handed her back the jacket and smiled when she hesitantly wrapped it around her shivering body.

"So why would you want to hang out with me?" Raven repeated her question as she tried to get warm by wrapping herself in the jacket. The jacket really didn't do much. She was still freezing.

"Cause you're my best friend and best friends like to hang out with each other." He offered her another smile as he tried to ignore the bitter coolness of the winter weather.

"I'm your best friend?" When Beast Boy nodded, Raven felt something she didn't feel often. Happiness. "I guess you're my best friend too. I know this is surprising to hear, but I really do enjoy your company."

Beast Boy dawned a shocked expression. "Really?"

Raven nodded, looking down as she toyed with the zipper of the jacket. "I know I can be mean to you sometimes, and I know how you can be the most annoying and immature person on the planet, but truthfully, you really are my best friend."

This statement caused Beast Boy to smile one of his goofy smiles. "Good to know." They sat in silence for about a minute before Beast Boy began to speak again. "So why are you wearing that?"

"What? You don't like it?" Raven inquired sarcastically, causing Beast Boy to laugh a little. "I didn't pick it out. Starfire did and she practically guilted me into wearing it. I know I look weird, cause let's face it, I'm no Starfire or Wonder Girl."

Beast Boy stopped laughing and looked at Raven with a serious expression. "No you aren't Starfire or Wonder Girl. You're better then both of them combined."

Raven looked up at Beast Boy and thought that he was just being a good friend. She shook her head and looked him in the eye. "You don't have to try and make me feel better. I've accepted the fact that I'm half demon and I can never be nearly as pretty as other girls. I mean, you've seen my father. You know that nobody remotely good-looking can come from him."

Beast Boy took in everything Raven had just said and began to think of a response. "In all honesty Raven, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

Raven blushed and looked away. "I…uh…thanks."

Beast Boy studied Raven. _She's cute when she blushes._ He scooted a little closer to her so that the sides of their bodies were touching. He then remembered part of the reason why he came up to the roof. He dug in his jean pocket until he found what he was looking for.

Raven was avoiding Beast Boy's gaze, but when she felt a tap on her shoulder she looked at Beast Boy, expecting him to tell a corny joke in attempt to break the awkward silence. Instead, she was met with the warm feeling of lips on her own. Her eyes widened before she melted into the kiss and snaked her arms around his neck.

Beast Boy wanted to continue kissing Raven and maybe even go further, but not without telling her how he felt about her first. After a couple of seconds he broke the kiss and looked at the shocked Raven.

"Why did you do that?" Raven found it rather difficult to maintain her monotone voice and her deadpan expression. To tell the truth, she had liked the kiss very much. It was…nice. Like nothing she ever experienced before.

Beast Boy pointed to the leafy green plant he was holding above both of their heads and managed a weak smile. _She probably hates me now…Oh well. I've already went this far, I might as well continue with my plan._ He tossed the mistletoe behind them before speaking. "Listen Raven, I know you probably hate me now because I just did that, but I really really like you a lot. I might even love you, I don't know. I doubt you'll even consider going out with me and I know this could ruin our whole friendship, but I had to take a chance with you because Raven, I'm in love with you."

Raven just sat there and let Beast Boy's words sink in. He was talking so fast she barely understood him. "Why?"

Beast Boy sighed sadly. _Why? I just poured my heart and soul out to her and all she can say is why? _ "…Why what?"

"Why do you think that you love me?" Raven barely whispered her question; she was extremely stunned with everything that had just occurred in the past 5 minutes.

Beast Boy shrugged and began to talk extremely fast again. Poor thing, he was nervous. "How could I not be in love with you? I mean, you're smart, beautiful, independent, exciting, mysterious, and you're my best friend. I know that I'm in love with you. I've known for a while. It took me a couple years to realize it, but I love you Raven Roth."

She starred at him with a million thoughts going through her head. He loved her. He really did love her. The question is, did she love him back? _I don't love him…I can't. I mean, just because we've known each other for years and we've been each other's best friend doesn't mean that we have to be in love. I know we've been through a lot of intense things together, and I know all of those late night training sessions weren't just so that we could impress Robin with our amazing dedication and skills. Even though he's just about all I've been able to think about and I can't get him out of my mind, I don't love him. Just because he's the only person who can get me to open up, or get me to calm down when I lose control, or comfort me when I'm upset, doesn't mean that we're meant to be together. Sure he sends my emotions on a rollercoaster ride, and yea I get chills whenever we touch, but that doesn't mean I love him. So what if that kiss was the most amazing and indescribable sensation I've ever felt? It didn't mean anything, did it? _Then something inside Raven's mind just clicked. _Oh Azar…I love Beast Boy. And he loves me. Oh Azar how did all this happen?_

"R-Raven?" Beast Boy cautiously waved his hand in front of her face. She had been wearing the same blank expression for about 5 minutes and Beast Boy was really beginning to worry. _Oh great…I broke Raven._ He sighed as he stood up. _I really screwed things up this time. She was going to be the one great thing in my life, but I decided to go ahead and screw it up._

When Raven's thoughts died down, she blinked and starred at Beast Boy who was standing up and making his way towards the roof's exit. She then encased the mistletoe which was behind her in black energy, and proceeded to stand up and tackle Beast Boy to the ground. She knew that this was entirely OOC for her, but she didn't care. He took a chance with her, so the least she could do was take a chance with him. He looked up at her shocked as she straddled his hips and began to lean in for a kiss.

This time the kiss was way more passionate. After about a couple of minutes of making out on the roof, Raven broke the kiss and looked down at Beast Boy with one of her rare, genuine smiles. "Why did you do that?"

Raven's smile grew a little bigger when she pointed to the mistletoe encased in her black energy floating above them. "I love you. I don't know why. You're a complete idiot, you are totally irresponsible, you are never serious, and you are one of the most immature, infantile people in the world. You're also very sweet, very funny, very exciting, and very cute."

Beast Boy smiled excitedly. _Okay at first things didn't seem good but now we're okay. _"So Rae…does this mean that we're a couple now?"

Raven nodded her head and got off of Beast Boy so that she was sitting next to him. "Of course."

He sat up, intertwined her fingers with his, and then gave her a peck on the cheek. "Good. Cause I love you."

"I love you too." She then began to lean in for another kiss. Oh gosh she couldn't get enough of his lips. "Merry Christmas, Beast Boy."

"Merry Christmas, Rae." He leaned in until their lips collided and they began to kiss again.

* * *

><p>Okay, I admit that it was kinda stupid and kinda cliche, but I thought it was cute and fluffy xD<p>

I wrote this mainly because I can't sleep since I'm too excited for Christmas! :) (

(Ahahaha ignore all my OOCness, for I have not recently viewed any Teen Titans episodes/read any comics so I am not completely aware of their exact personalities...plus I'm super tired xD)

Please read and review! Again, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! :D


End file.
